IGPX New Bonds
by Storm48
Summary: It's 2084 and Ryu Nura, a rookie pilot, has qualified to be in the IG-1. He is a brave young boy, who has dreams of becoming the IGPX Champion. He now has the chance to achieve this goal. Will he and his team have what it takes to be the IGPX Champion?
1. New Beginning!

I walked into the pilot's lounge and turned on one of TVs. Today, pilots from all over have come to IGPX City to participate in the IGPX Qualification Matches. Pilots could form teams today or join existing teams and I had to make sure I did well in the events.

I was watching the arm wrestling contest and I saw Team Excalibur's Defender go up against another pilot. I have always admired Team Excalibur and I'd love to join them. I stood up and cheered when Team Excalibur's Defender won the match.

"Team Excalibur's Defender, Sarutobi Takarama has won!" Madaki Sanbi, the announcer said over the speakers. Sarutobi climbed out of his mech and walked over to the stage, where there was a podium with microphones on it. "So Sarutobi, how do you feel?" Madaki asked.

"Well Madaki. I feel great and I thank my opponent for giving me a good match. I also feel like Team Excalibur will have another great season." He replied and he waved at the crowed in front of the stage. The fans were taking picutres and cheering his name. He walked off the stage and joined his team, who were waiting for him.

I turned off the TV as I got up and I walked over to the snack machine. I bought a bag of chips and started to eat them as I walked out of the lounge. I was walking down the hall when Sarutobi accidently bumped into me. "Whoops. Sorry man."

I stopped and turned around to look at him. "Your Sarutobi Takarama from Team Excalibur!" I said excitedly. He smiled and handed me a contact card. I looked down at it and he started to walk in to the lounge. I put the card in my pocket and then sprinted down the hall to the mech hangar.

"Why'd you give him that card Sarutobi?" A male voice said. Sarutobi went to the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee. He sighed as he sat down at the table. Two others sat down across from him. They both had the same color pilotsuit as Sarutobi.

"He looked like a worthy opponent. It'd be a great idea to keep an eye on him. Who knows. Maybe he will make a great addition to our team." He took a sip from the cup and then leaned his chair back. The others nodded in agreement and they looked at one of the other TV's.

I reached the hangar and looked around at the other mechs. The first match I entered was a free-for-all race. I had to be the one to cross the finish line first! I knew Team Excalibur would be watching, so I had to put on a good show for them.

I went over to where my mech was standing. I noticed that there was a large group of people admiring it. "So you all like my mech?" I asked when I reached the group. One little boy walked up to me and held out a notepad and a pen. I instantly knew what he wanted.

I kneeled down and signed my name on the notepad. "Thank you mister! I will be rooting for you out there!" He said as he ran to his parents in excitement, showing them my signature. I got up and grabbed my pilotsuit off the stand by my mech. I strapped it on and then the Officials came to help me into my mech.

When I got in my mech, the Officials gave me the OK to head to the track. I reached the track and looked at the other five mechs. They didn't look special but I shouldn't underestimate them. As soon as the countdown started, I focused on the track. When it flashed go, we all shot forward like bullets from a gun.

I stayed at the back of the group, waiting for one of the other pilots to slip up. My strategy is to stay in the back during the first lap but then start to advance on the second. "I hope I can pull this off." I said to myself.

"The other pilots seem to have left Ryu Nura behind!" Madaki announced as he was closely watching the race. I was about 200 feet from the mech in front of me. We went around the last turn of the first lap and the crowd started to cheer louder. "It's time for the fighting to begin!" Madaki yelled.

The first and second place mechs started to go after one another. I just kept moving, trying to avoid the other pilots as much as possible. One mech got in front of me and tried to punch my chest. I managed to sidestep and he fell to the ground of the track. I sped up to catch up to the first two mechs.

They turned their attention to me and stopped fighting for a second. "Let's get him!" One of them said and they both came after me. I blocked every attack they threw at me and I countered by punching one's chest plate. I then delivered a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground.

The second one started to run. We approached the final turn and there were only four mechs left. Two had been knocked out during the combat lap. We entered the third lap and threw our mechs into speed mode.

I let the other mech pass me so I was in last place. "Use up all your energy now." I said out loud and sat back. I didn't let them get too ahead of me, so I used their slip-stream to keep up. We went around the first turn and the lead mech started to slow down. The other two took advantage of this and sped up.

I moved forward with them and we started to approach the halfway mark. "Ryu Nura is still in last but, he is advancing! He let the other pilots use up a lot of their energy so he could pass them." The fans in the stands all stood up and cheered. We went into the last turn and I shot forward.

I passed the two in front of me and the leader was only a few feet from me. I tried to pass him but, he blocked me. I managed to slip to his side before he was completely in front of me. I knocked into his side to push him away. I then sped to the finish line.

"Ryu Nura has won the race!" Madaki said when we stopped racing. I climbed out of my mech and started to wave at the crowd. I smiled as the fans cheered for me. The Officials picked up my mech with a mech-copter and carried it to the hangar.

Back in the lounge, Team Excalibur was examining the race. Sarutobi sighed and the others looked at him. "I think it's time for us to go Gin." He said as he looked at the one leaning against the wall. Gin nodded and the walked out of the lounge. Gin smiled, looking back at the TV before the door closed.

Madaki came over to me and handed me a mic. "How do you feel right now Ryu?" He asked and I looked at the cameras. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"I feel wonderful right now. I can't believe I just won!" The fans erupted into a choir of cheers. I handed Madaki the mic and started to walk back to the hangar. I needed to get my mech repaired for when the next events.

I sighed when I reached the hanger because my mech was more damaged than I thought. I shook my head and went up to the room that the IGPX gave me. I took off my mechsuit, threw it on my bed and put on my jacket. "I need to make some friends. It's boring being alone."

I fixed my neon green tshirt as I looked in the mirror. I then placed my hands in my pockets and walked out the door. I closed the door and started to walk down the hallway.

**(Hope you all enjoy this IGPX Fanfiction. I would love to hear from you and get suggestions.)**


	2. New Friends

I passed several others pilots as I walked down the hall. They all smiled and patted me on the back. I walked down the steps to the reception hall, where a banquet was being held for all the pilots. When I walked in, everyone clapped. I went over to the drinks table and grabbed a can of soda.

"Day One of the events are over! Tomorrow we will be holding the team races. You don't need to be apart of a team. You just need to find two other pilots that will be willing to race with you." One of the Officials on the stage said. I looked around and saw many pilots talking about teaming up.

I sighed and took a sip of my soda when two girls walked over to me. One had long blonde hair and the other had short black hair. The blonde was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with black flats, while the other girl had on a red dress and heels to match. "Hello Ryu." The blonde said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I replied as I took another sip of my soda. The blonde blushed slightly and looked down. She handed me a notepad and I knew what she wanted. I took out the pen I kept in my back pocket and signed the notepad.

"We are fans of yours. My name is Alex and this is my best friend, Cydney." The blonde said. She stuck her hand out and I shook it, out of politeness. I leaned up against the wall and took another sip of my soda. "How do you like this banquet?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. "It's ok. I guess." Alex laughed at my comment. Cydney nodded, as if agreeing with me. I finished my soda and crushed the can on the ground. I picked it up and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"So, you wanna form a team?" Cydney asked and I looked at her in shock. She then shook her head no. "I'm sorry. I really want to be in the IG-1 but, me and Alex aren't on a team." I looked at Alex, who sighed. I then nodded my head.

"Yes. I will form a team with you both. We just have to find someone tomorrow who will own the team for us, or else we won't be able to race." They both hugged me and I gasped for air. They let go and I motioned for them to follow me.

I went over to the food court they had set up. There was food from all over the world and I was starving. "Help yourselves girls." I said as I piled food onto a plate. They looked at me like I was crazy. I just laughed and went to sit at a table.

Alex and Cydney walked over to the table after they got some food on their plates. "So do you think someone will want to own our team?" Cydney asked, as she took a bite of a slice of pizza. I shrugged my shoulders and bit into a roll of bread.

"I hope so." I replied and then went back to eating. I traveled back and forth from the food table many times, eating like six or seven plates full of food. "Man, that was good!" I sat back in my chair and sighed. I looked at Alex, who was playing Watch World.

She looked back at me and gave me a questioning look. "Yes Ryu?" I smiled at her and she laughed. "Do you play Watch World as well?" I nodded and took out my game system. I opened it and started it up. I logged in and looked back at her.

"My name is Dragon Lord." I said and my avatar spawned next to hers. We went on a short quest for the next couple of minutes and I was enjoying it. I closed my game and sighed once more. "That's enough for now. Let's play some other time." She closed her game and nodded as well. I got up from the table and pulled out Alex's chair.

"Why thank you Ryu." She replied, while trying to hide her blushing. I then pulled out Cydney's chair and we started to walk around. "Why don't we go to the mech hanger?" Alex suggested. I nodded and Cydney shrugged her shoulders, so we started to head down the hall.

We went over to Cydney's mech first. She was a defender and her mech was built for high defense. It had hexagon shoulder plates and it's head was more rectangular. The arms were big and bulky, so were the legs. It was a bright blue color with a hot pink trim.

"Nice mech Cydney. Glad I don't have to race against you." I said jokingly and we all laughed. She smiled at me. We then walked over to Alex's mech. She had a mid-fielder mech and it sure looked fast. The arms and legs looked like blades. The head and chest was triangular, to help with aerodynamics. It was white with a yellow trim.

"Amazing." I said as I looked at the features of it. "This mech looks like it could hold it's own against an entire team." Alex giggled and then gently pushed me. "Time to go see mine I guess." I led the way through the hangar to where my mech was. When we got there, the mechanics finished repairing it.

Both of their jaws dropped as they looked up at it. "Woah! You must have put a fortune into that mech!" Alex said. My mech had a triangular chest and the head was ovular. The arms had plates over them and the legs were also plated. It was black with a red trim.

"No. I had help from friends and family." I replied. "Well, we should get some sleep for tomorrows races." I started to walk to the stairs that led to the rooms, when Alex hugged me. "See you in the morning Alex." I then ran up the steps and down the hall to my room.

I walked in to my room and took of my jacket. I threw it on the bed and sat in on of the chairs. I looked around the small little room, taking everything in. I got up and went to the kitchen and fixed a sandwich. I quickly ate it and then went into the bedroom. I jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

When my alarm went I off, I sat up and hit the snooze button. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched. I got out of the bed and went over to the miror that was hanging on the wall. I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it to where it swished to the left. I then changed into a fresh pair of black pants and another green tshirt.

I made some toast and quickly ate it as I walked out the door. I went and knocked on the Alex's door. "Coming!" She said and the door quickly opened. She was wearing a white tshirt and yellow pants. She was putting on her shoes, which were yellow flats. "Let's go get Cydney." She said.

We quickly hurried over to Cydney's room and knocked. She came out wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with random color polka dots. "Ready to go? We need to get prepared for our first race today." I said and they both nodded. We started to run to the basement, due to the gym being down there.


	3. Team Black Dragon

We walked into the gym and saw several other pilots training. I went over to the treadmill and started to jog steadily. Alex went over to the weights and started to do some curls. Cydney was at one of the punching bags, beating the stuffing out of it.

I had a few hours before I had to register us as a team, so I figured we could train. I kept checking the clock as I jogged. I started to pick up my pace and before I knew it, an hour had passed. I checked the monitor on the treadmill and saw that I had run 15 miles total. "That was a great workout."

We walked out of the gym and my stomach growled. "Time to get something to eat I guess." Cydney said and Alex's eyes lit up. She grabbed our wrists and started to run. "Slow down Alex!" Cydney was panting by the time we stopped.

I looked at the sign of the building we stopped at. "This is my favorite place to eat!" Alex squealed and she walked inside. I held the door open for Cydney and then followed them to a table. The waitress came and we all ordered.

Our food arrived shortly after we had ordered and I began to eat my pasta. "This is good!" I said with a mouth full of pasta. I took a sip of my Root Beer and sighed. "Thanks for bringing us here Alex. I will make sure to pay the bill." I went back to eating.

The girls finished their food and got up. I pulled out my wallet and handed the waitress the money after I finished. "That's very sweet of you Ryu." Alex said. We walked around town for a bit before stopping at the park. "I enjoy coming to the park as well." Alex smelled some of the flowers.

I sat on a nearby bench and sighed. I watched Alex and Cydney run around, trying to catch a butterfly. It was pretty funny seeing two teenage girls chase after a butterfly. I took out my game again and logged on. I was then challenged to a fight by some player named _Kurama_. "So you want to fight Kurama? Your on!"

My character did a backflip and shot a fireball when he landed. Kurama dodged the attack and countered with a punch. I was mashing the buttons like crazy trying to block each of Kurama's punches. My avatar spread his dragon wings and flew up high.

He then shot several fireballs at Kurama, who couldn't move in time. After the smoke from this attack cleared, a new screen popped up. "I won! Yes!" I cheered silently and then closed my game, putting it back in my pocket.

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost time for team registration. "Time to go girls!" I said as I jumped up and started to run back to the IGPX Track. The girls followed closely behind me. We were breathing heavily by the time we got there.

We went over to the Team Registration table. We each wrote our name and position on the list. The Official looked at the paper and nodded. "Now all you need is a team name. What will it be?" He looked at me since I am the Forward.

I looked at the girls and they shrugged there shoulders. "Hmm. Can we change it later?" I asked and the Official nodded. "Team Black Dragon." I wrote it down and the Official took the paper and walked away.

"I like that name Ryu." Cydney said. I smiled and we walked around, looking at other teams. After we were done walking around, we went back to the gym. "Our first race is in an hour so let's take it easy this time." Me and Alex both nodded at what Cydney said.

Alex and Cydney each got on a treadmill and I started to bench press. After a half hour passed, we went to our mechs and got suited up. I looked up at my mech and sighed. "You've never let me down before. Let's hope today won't be any different." The Officials helped up into our mechs and gave the signal for us to move to the track.

When all six mechs were in place, the crowd went silent for a moment. "Ready! Begin the countdown." Madaki Sanbi announced and I checked all my systems. When the countdown hit zero, we all raced forward.

"And their off! It's Team Black Dragon vs. Team Midnight!" Madaki was watching the race closely. Alex and Cydney stayed close behind me as we let Team Midnight pass us. "Team Midnight has taken the lead!" We didn't stray too far from Team Midnight, for when the battle lap came, we would need to be close to fight.

I sighed as we went through the final bend of lap one. "They ave entered the second lap folks! Time to see some action!" Madaki said excitedly over the speakers. Team Midnight turned their mechs around to face us. We then moved in and began to fight. I slipped past their Defender and Mid-Fielder and managed to get up to their Forward.

He threw a punch at my but, I smoothly dodged it. "You little brat! Hold still!" He hollered and I just kept dodging his attacks. When I saw an opening, I decided to throw a punch. I hit his left shoulder and he momentarily lost his balance.

"These guys are good." Alex said over her com. "What's the plan to defeat them Ryu? You are our Forward after all." I sighed and checked my systems. I looked back at Cydney, who was fiercely kicking and punching the other Defender.

Alex was quickly moving around their Mid-Fielder, trying to confuse her. Alex was doing a very good job at this too. She threw a punch every now and then. I laughed out loud. "Man, she's amazing." I heard Cydney laugh.

"What was that Ryu?" I heard Alex's voice and I was speechless. "Nevermind that. Let's just win this thing!" We came into the third lap and all six of us threw our mechs into speed mode. Team Midnight was still in front of us but not for long.

"They have entered the final lap and are in speed mode. This is it folks! Which team will win?" Madaki said and the fans went wild. Up in the V.I.P Stands, the sponsors sat, talking amongst themselves. One lady got up and went to get coffee.

"Team Black Dragon is doing good. I wonder if they're looking for someone to own them?" She said aloud and took a sip of her drink. She sighed and walked back to the V.I.P Stands. I took the lead with all of Team Midnight behind me.

We came up on the last turn and I looked straight at the finish line. "Go for it Ryu." Alex said calmly. I didn't ant to leave them behind but winning this race was also important. I continued heading for the line, without slowing down. I crossed it and the people in the stands went wild.

"Ryu Nura of Team Black Dragon has come in first place. Behind him in second through fourth are Team Midnight. Alex and Cydney of Team Black Dragon come in fifth and sixth." Madaki said as we climbed out of our mechs.

I looked at the scoreboard when the total points cam up. Team Midnight had 15 total points. We had scored 18 total points. Alex and Cydney hugged me with joy. "They did well. I believe they have potential." The lady in the V.I.P Stands said.

She came down to meet us as the mech-copters took the mechs back to the hangar. "You all were great out there. Out of curiosity, do you all have someone who owns this team?" I came forward and put my hand out. She graciously shook it.

"No ma'am, we do not. Are you interested in owning the team?" I replied and she nodded. Alex and Cydney came to meet this lady. "She said she wants to own the team." The girls looked at each other and squealed in excitement.

"Let's go to my office to get this finalized. My name is Kurenai Shion. Nice to meet you all." She handed me a card and then turned and walked away. The girls and I walked to our rooms to get changed. We need to be presentable for Miss Shion.


	4. Black Dragon's Coach

When I got to my room, I changed out of my mech suit into my regular black pants, neon green tshirt and black jacket. I combed my hair, trying to fix it. I walked out of the room and saw Alex and Cydney, who were waiting for me.

"Let's go girls." I said and we started walking. I looked at the card, which had the address of her company on it. I'm glad it was within walking distance. I pulled out my phone and called the number that was also written on the card.

"Yes?" I heard Miss Shion's voice reply. I told her that we were on our way and would be there within a few minutes. I then hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"I can't believe she is interested in owning the team!" Cydney said. Alex nodded in agreement and we kept walking. We reached the company that Miss Shion ran and I looked at the building. It was a pyramid shaped building.

"Welcome!" We looked at Miss Shion who came out to meet us. "Let's talk out here." She pointed to some tables and benches that were set up in the shade. "It'd be a shame to stay inside on such a beautiful day."

I agreed and walked over to the benches. The others went to one of the tables and some chefs brought food carts out. I grabbed a plate from one of the carts and filled it with spaghetti. Miss Shion stood up and tapped her glass with a spoon.

"I'm glad you all made it out here. Let's get down to business. I am the head of Kaiser Corp. and we will sponsor Team Black Dragon. You will be able to keep your team name but we'll have to come up with team colors." She sighed as she thought about the colors for the team.

"How about your company colors? Red and black." I said. They all looked at me like I was a genius. Miss Shion nodded in approval. I went back to eating my spaghetti. "Now all that's left is a logo." I sighed as I set my plate down and propped my feet up on an empty seat.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Cydney started tracing something on the table with fork. "Was is it Cydney?" Alex said with a puzzling look on her face. Cydney started to carve an image of a dragon.

Miss Shion stood up. "Cydney, your amazing!" She took a picture of the image that Cydney just carved. "I will have the mechanics recolor the mechs and get the symbol on them as well." She ran inside the Kaiser Corp. building.

"We did it guys! We are now an official team! Let's go celebrate." I stood up and suggested. Both of the girls nodded and I looked around for nearby restaurants. We started walking around town, looking for a suitable place to celebrate.

We passed a nice restaurant after twenty minutes of looking. "Let's go!" Alex said and I held the door for her and Cydney. We were seated shortly after we walked in. Our waiter gave us our menus and I looked at what they had.

Our waiter came back after a few minutes and asked for our orders. "I will have a sirloin steak with a large cola please." Alex said. Me and Cydney also gave the waiter our orders. "So guys, do you think Miss Shion will find a good coach for us?" She looked at me like she was waiting for a response.

"I hope so. Let's just enjoy this celebration for now." I replied and our waiter returned with our food. He handed me a plate with several slices of pizza and some rolls of bread. Cydney had ordered a ham and cheese sub.

We began to eat as Miss Shion walked in and sat with us. "Hello guys. May I join you?" I nodded and continued to eat a slice of pizza. She sat down next to me and the waiter brought her a cup of coffee. "So the mechs are repainted and the logo is amazing. We are getting team jackets tomorrow. You all don't have to participate in anymore events since we're a team now."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Now we can start training for the upcoming season right?" Cydney asked when she finished eating her sub. Me and Alex both looked at Miss Shion, waiting for her to respond. She simply nodded her head.

We all got up after we had finished eating. Miss Shion paid the bill and we walked outside. "Let's go back to Kaiser Corp. so you all can rest. There are apartments on the top floor." Miss Shion led the way back to Kaiser Corp. and we walked into the massive building.

She walked us up to our rooms. "Thanks Miss Shion." Alex said before shutting her door. Cydney was a little worn out, so she went in and didn't say night. I yawned and looked around my room. The walls were painted a light black with red lightning bolts.

"I think I will like it here." I said aloud as I jumped into the bed. I pulled out some ear buds from my pocket and plugged them into my phone. I turned on some music and then stared up at the ceiling. I soon drifted off to sleep.

I didn't hear my alarm go off but I did feel the ice water they splashed on me. "ALEX!" I yelled in frustration at the devious girl who just poured ice water all over me. She quickly ran out of the room and I dried myself off in the on-suite bathroom.

I stormed out of my apartment room and looked for Alex. I saw her run into a room, so I chased after her. When I got in the room I saw Cydney, Alex and Miss Shion sitting at a table. "Your finally here. Time to get this meeting started." Miss Shion said.

She picked up a huge box from the floor and set it on the table. When she opened it, I saw black jackets with red flames on it. Our team logo was on the back and on each upper arm. "So these are the team jackets?" I asked.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want to them. If you want to put pockets on the inside, go ahead. The sleeves are also removable. I grabbed a jacket and put it on since I wasn't wearing my usual black jacket. I looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"I like the jacket." Alex said. Miss Shion also put one of the jackets on. I sat back down and looked at the board that was on the front wall. Miss Shion had pulled up records of past seasons. Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and a man walked in.

"Sorry I am late Kurenai." He said in a low voice. Miss Shion motioned for him to sit at the table. He shook his head. "I think I will stand." He leaned against the wall and looked at me. "So you must be the forward."

"Yes I am. Who're you, if you don't mind me asking." I replied and I leaned back in my chair, not letting my focus move from him. He started to laugh and I gave him a look like he was crazy. We heard Miss Shion sigh and I turned my attention to her.

"This is your coach, Yan Izanagi." She said. "He has been kind enough to join the team and he even brought an amazing mechanic with him. You'll meet him later. Let's get down to business." She turned her attention towards him.

Yan cleared his throat. "Now that all the teams for this season are registered, the IGPX Board of Directors are making the match-ups. Our first opponent is Team Midnight, the same team from the other day that you all raced." He pulled a small remote out of his pocket and videos of Team Midnight racing appeared on the screen.

"As you can see, they are specialists in hand-to-hand combat." Miss Shion added. "The season starts in one week, so you have that long to train until the race." Me and the girls got up. "Let's do this Team Black Dragon!" Miss Shion added.


End file.
